


Queimando

by carolss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: AU em que Luke e Leia foram criados por seu pai biológico





	Queimando

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



Leia se lembrava de uma vez quando ela e Luke tinham uns sete ou oito anos de ter pedido para seu pai mostrar seu rosto para eles, ele pareceu hesitar um pouco mas no fim eles conseguiram convencê-lo. Luke estava ao seu lado quando o capacete foi tirado e ele escondeu seu rosto no ombro dela ao ver a pele macilenta e deformada de seu pai e a ligação com os aparelhos que permitiam que ele falasse e respirasse.

E talvez se ela tivesse feito o mesmo seu pai teria colocado seu capacete de volta na hora, mas ao invés disso ela parou e olhou, e Darth Vader esperou.

"Seus olhos" ela disse.

"O que tem eles ?"

"Eles são amarelos, como os do imperador"

"Sim eles são"

"Os meus um dia vão ser assim também ?"

"Talvez, se você se tornar uma sith. Os cientistas do imperador dizem que você e o seu irmão tem o potencial"

"Eu acho que eu gostaria disso"

Leia esperou ver uma expressão de orgulho no rosto de seu pai, isso não aconteceu, sua expressão se manteve neutra e ele disse :

"Se é isso que você desejar eu farei todo o possível para auxiliá-la nesse objetivo Leia"

E desde aquele dia todo dia no espelho ela prestava atenção em seus olhos, procurando algum brilho incomum entre o castanho e ansiando pelo dia em que ela veria estes queimando em amarelo como os do imperador, e como os de seu pai.


End file.
